


Celebration

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Client Castiel, Client Michael, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Older Sibling Michael, Omega Dean, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Michael, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel has finally presented as an Alpha and in celebration his older brother, Michael, purchases a high-end prostitute for Castiel.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel stared as Michael came into the room with a gorgeous looking Omega. He could hear muffled words and watched as Michael stepped away while the Omega immediately started stripping. Each inch of skin that was offered up to his view had his cock aching with interest.

He breathed in the scent and held back a sound of interest as the Omega finally finished stripping before making his way towards the bed.

“Castiel.” Michael’s voice had him switching his attention to his older brother. “This is Dean.” The offering of the escort’s name, though Castiel knew that was a glorified term for what the Omega was—a prostitute, seemed slightly out of place but Castiel pushed the thought to the side. “He’ll be here the whole night to celebrate your presenting.” Castiel could hear the smile in Michael’s voice. He knew his family had been worried he’d present as an Omega in a family full of Alphas but he’d finally presented only months from his fifteenth birthday. “Now I want you to watch me and listen. It’s good to know the proper way to handle an Omega.”

He nodded and watched as Michael started to methodically remove his suit. He was careful to drape it over the chair in the nice room he’d rented for the night and Castiel knew he’d cut his day at the office short for this. Castiel pulled his eyes from his brother and instead turned back to the Omega who was presenting in the middle of the bed. He watched as fingers lazily pumped inside the Omega,  _Dean’s_ , hole and slick glistened on the skin there.

The round swell of the Omega’s ass had his cock hardening and his instincts, newly awakened, urging him forward but he knew to listen to his older, more experienced brother.

Michael stepped into view and Castiel leaned forward in the chair to watch as Michael climbed onto the bed. He felt intimidated at the size of his brother’s cock but knew as he aged his own body would reflect his Alpha orientation just as his brother’s did. Michael was near thirty and Castiel knew, deep down, that he had to mature first before he’d be even near the size a presented Alpha achieved.

“Now you don’t have to fuck an Omega in this position but it is one of the most comfortable and allows you to assert your dominance. See how his ass is offered up and his back is bowed in submission?” Castiel nodded and Michael continued, “Knotting is also easier this way.” He leaned forward and pressed Dean into a better position with a hand at the back of his neck and knocked his knees further apart. “I’m sure you’ve learned this but a good grip on the back of an Omega’s neck leaves them completely pliant regardless of how tense they were.”

Castiel could see the way Michael’s hand tightened and Dean seemed to melt into the mattress. He glanced down and watched slick freely leaking from Dean’s hole at the dominance Michael was displaying. Castiel took a deeper breath and sighed out in pleasure at the scent he caught.

Dean smelled sweet.

A heady and almost intoxicating scent mixed in the air along with the scent of Alpha arousal. Castiel didn’t know how he’d gotten through his life up until this point without being able to smell the world like this.

Everything was so much _more_. Sight, sound, touch, taste… _scent_. It was overwhelming and felt right at the same time.

“Now if you get the Omega you’re fucking aroused enough you won’t have to worry about such a thorough stretching as their body will naturally loosen to receive an Alpha knot. I always make sure I can get at least three fingers inside before I fuck.” To demonstrate Castiel watched him start working his fingers inside Dean. “Unless you want a tighter fit. Then I’d suggest using only two.”

Soft little sounds of pleasure started to slip past the high-end prostitute’s lips and the longer Michael spent twisting his fingers inside the Omega’s hole the darker a flush appeared on Dean’s cheeks.

The Omega truly sounded like the whore he was as the sound of moans and whimpers filled the air.

“Since you can’t feel it yourself his muscles are clenching around me, seeking a knot.” Michael casually pumped his fingers inside Dean a few more times before withdrawing them. “Now since this is going to be your first time with an Omega it is likely your instincts are going to send you into a frenzy and since you’re young it won’t last as long. This will be similar to a rut but not as demanding and only until you’re sated.”

Castiel observed Michael gripping his enviable large cock and moving into position so the fat head of it could start pushing inside Dean’s hole. He swallowed and pressed against the front of his pants as arousal shot through him.

The flex of Michael’s muscles under his skin was evident as was the way Dean pushed back into Michael. “I chose Dean because he is  _very_  responsive and he’s a good Omega for your first knotting.” Castiel was riveted as Michael bottomed out and moaned in pleasure. “He’s also very experienced so that should help.” Michael glanced over at Castiel, now buried balls deep inside of Dean, as he offered a grin. “He actually started working after he presented.”

Castiel shuddered, already imagining Dean closer to his age and smelling like one of his classmates who had recently presented. He didn’t mind that Michael had chosen an Omega closer to Michael’s age but the knowledge of this particular Omega having such experience only made his cock ache.

Michael’s hips rolled back and Castiel watched them snap forward before his brother started up a quick rhythm Castiel was confident he couldn’t possibly meet. Each powerful thrust had Dean’s body moving forward against the mattress and the sound of it groaning was barely heard over the sounds of pleasure.

“A good Omega can come on a knot alone.” Michael’s voice was rough and Castiel swallowed as he watched his brother fucking Dean into the mattress until his knot started to swell. “Hear that?” Castiel nodded as he listened to the hitches in Dean’s breathing. “My knot is tugging on him.”

Michael started to rut forward harshly until he was shoving Dean’s face into the sheets and moaning. Castiel knew his knot had caught and he watched with rapt attention as Dean’s own orgasm came over him.

Castiel kept watching as Michael would rock his hips forward in short, little motions and when he would grind up against Dean’s ass the Omega would release broken sounds that went straight to Castiel’s cock. It seemed to take forever before Michael’s knot went down and he withdrew.

He blinked at the sight of his normally composed brother’s wild dark hair, flushed cheeks and the way his light eyes were darkened from his arousal. Castiel turned his attention next to taking in the sight of the Omega still on the bed.

Slick and semen stained the backs of Dean’s thighs, made its way onto the sheets but Castiel was focused on the way Dean’s hole clenched around nothing. It looked fucked open and completely wrecked as Michael’s release continued to leak out. “Come on, Cas. He’s all yours.”

His hands scrambled to rid himself of his clothes and they fell haphazardly onto the floor as he made his way towards the bed. Dean was shifting, spreading his knees out and moving back into the position Castiel had watched him adopt earlier.

“Fuck him good, Cas.” Michael stepped away from the bed and Castiel could see him out of the corner of his eye but his attention was almost completely focused on Dean. His new instincts were practically howling at him to take and take and take until he couldn’t move. Until the Omega before him knew that _he_ was the Alpha and the Omega’s place was under him. “He’s open enough but if you’re curious…”

Castiel was curious as he shoved those desperate instincts back, briefly, and he leaned forward to press a few fingers inside Dean’s wet hole, feeling around the warmth until they brushed against something that had Dean shuddering.

“That’s his prostate.” Michael said unnecessarily.

But Castiel focused on the way Dean shuddered when he stroked that spot and he listened to the sounds, needy moans, before pumping his fingers the way he’d watched his brother. It was warm and wet, he could feel the way Dean was clenching around him, even as he withdrew his slick fingers and moved closer.

His gaze hungrily took in the soaked, sloppy hole and he gripped himself to guide his cock into Dean.

The first push of his aching cock into Dean’s hole almost had Castiel falling apart. It felt  _right_  and he couldn’t stop himself from slamming inside with a moan. “ _Wow_.” The word slipped from his lips but Castiel didn’t  _care_. Dean was pushing back into him and offering up encouraging moans that had him pulling out before thrusting forward to bury himself inside once more.

He gripped Dean’s hips and sought a rhythm that had bursts of pleasure racing through him even as he fucked forward wildly, without finesse or care. The scent of Omega slick and arousal spurred him on. Castiel lost himself to the feeling of Dean’s ass tight around him and the feeling of his cock moving through slick and come.

Castiel could tell he was already getting close to his knot. There was a tightening inside him and he could feel it catching on Dean’s rim. Each time he thrust Dean released a moan and pushed back into him, clenching down, as he moved. “Harder.” The word was breathed out and Castiel felt his breathing hitch.

Dean’s voice was rough and thick.

His mind flashed back to the rough way Michael had fucked the Omega and immediately he tightened his grip before moving his hips faster. The slap of skin against skin registered as Castiel kept snapping his hips forward rapidly. “ _Oh_.” Castiel gritted his teeth as his eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed darkly with his pleasure.

“There.” Dean spoke again and Castiel could see the Omega’s fingers gripping the sheets.

“Come on, Cas. Fuck him into the mattress. Grip the back of his neck.” At the directions Castiel immediately moved a hand to grip the back of Dean’s neck and sure enough he felt the Omega go completely pliant under him. There was a low sound that escaped and Castiel’s knot swelled up to catch inside Dean.

His orgasm had his hand tightening and his hips moving without thought as he shot his release inside Dean with a moan. Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he almost pressed his face against Dean when he felt Dean’s body clamp down on his knot, the muscles working and milking him for every single drop of his release. A few seconds passed before Dean was coming on his knot and the way his body tightened down on his knot had Castiel’s eyes rolling.

It was pleasure beyond imagination and Castiel desperately wanted to fuck again. He wanted to get lost in the pleasure of a warm Omega body until the only thing he knew was the scent, feel and pleasure of fucking and knotting an Omega.

Now it made so much sense why Alphas spoke about Omegas as they did, why the Alphas were the way they were in the videos and why his older brothers had always seemed to have some Omega around.

“Good job!” Michael praised from the side of the bed. Castiel glanced over to see his brother grinning at him, “Knotted your first Omega.” Warmth filled Castiel up until another orgasm had him shivering in pleasure while his cock spilled inside Dean again. “Don’t worry,” he winked, “We’ve got him for the whole night so you can fuck him to your heart’s content.”


End file.
